


the witch next door

by avatays



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Witchcraft, but like ACTUAL witchcraft, i mean realistic witchcraft, i'm kind of awful at ture slow burn but whatever, not like harry potter, rated t for some language, well... slow-ish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatays/pseuds/avatays
Summary: Zuko opened the front door with a scowl. “What?”Two teenage girls stood on his stoop, staring at him. “Oh yeah, we’re in the right place,” the first one declared.“Um,” the second one began. “We’re looking for the witch—”“He’s not a witch,” the first girl said, rolling her eyes. “Um, we’re looking for the psychic? Are you him?”Not again.“Aang lives next door,” he sighed, pointing to the pastel pink house right down the road.———The story where Zuko and Mai live in a dark house in the middle of the woods, and the locals confuse them for the witches that actually live next door.If Aang and Ty Lee had been the witches that had only existed in storybooks, Zuko would have been much happier, but no, they were the two most cheerful witches in the world, and worse still, they were determined to be their friends.Zuko knows that he doesn’t believe in all this spiritual nonsense... but sometimes things change.
Relationships: Aang & Ty Lee (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 322





	1. soulmates don't exist (until they do)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tweet by user @JohannesEvans about "a goth that has to keep telling locals that no, she isn't the witch, the witch is actually the sunshiney person across the street" like six hours ago and my feral goblin brain would not let me rest until i did this.
> 
> i'm personally very into metaphysical healing and spirituality, so am i projecting? for sure. but also is this enjoyable for people who aren't into spirituality? also yes (i hope)
> 
> anyways, aang and ty lee besties rights !!  
> please let me know what you think, i hope you like this, and i hope to have the next chapter up soon  
> -tay

Some days Zuko regretted leasing that gloomy, black-painted house with Mai. But it was too good of a deal for the two friends who just graduated college that were desperate to get out of their homes and branch out on their own for once. Plus it was in the woods with only one other house in sight, and everyone knew how much both of them value their privacy.

He especially regretted it when he found out the people next door ran some sort of witchcraft-style healing center and yoga retreat. 

He especially _especially_ doesn’t like that the locals call them witches and assume he’s the witch, instead of the chipper boy next door, who —according to all the people that passed through here— was the best “metaphysical healer” (whatever _that_ means) in the area. 

One thing that was weird about Aang (besides the obvious) was that he apparently had an outrageously impressive track record. So either the kid was actually a psychic healer or whatever he’s called, or he’s a master of manipulation. 

And well, he’s met Aang — the guy once cried when Zuko told him that he and Mai had lost their cat. Aang doesn’t come across like the type to be wary of. Strangely enough, Aang had found the cat himself ten minutes after Zuko had come by his house, which led Zuko to believe that Aang just might, maybe, _possibly_ , have some sort of weird witch abilities. But still, ever the doubtful one, he wanted Aang to keep all that business far from him — in his own house, to be exact.

That didn’t stop Aang from always trying to strike up a conversation though. Seriously, why did Zuko put all that effort into his style and generally unpleasant disposition to look unapproachable if the kindest, friendliest person in the world is _still_ going to talk to him?

Also, Aang had a roommate that was constantly doing yoga and stretches on the lawn — that in of itself isn’t terrible, his problem was that Mai was absolutely _besotted_ with the girl. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Mai had fallen in love with Ty Lee with just a glance. But that would be absurd, Mai is much more logical than that. Still, it didn’t stop her from always humoring Ty Lee when she came by, or going out to meet her at the flowerbeds that separated their front yards, or attending Ty Lee’s yoga classes every time Ty Lee offered a free session.

Zuko was convinced Ty Lee and Mai should just suck it up and date already. They were infatuated with each other, and honestly, he was getting tired of their little song and dance where neither of them wanted to make the first move.

Zuko was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard a soft knocking at the front door. He groaned as he got off the couch, then opened the door with a scowl. “What?”

Two teenage girls stood there, staring at him. “Oh yeah, we’re in the right place,” the first one declared.

“Um,” the second one began. “We’re looking for the witch—”

“He’s not a witch,” the first girl scoffed. “Um, we have a soulmate reading with the psychic? Are you him?”

_Not again._ “Aang lives next door,” he sighed, pointing to the pastel pink house right down the road.

The man in question was outside wearing a sunhat while watering the rose bushes that he and Ty Lee so meticulously maintained. He looked up when he heard his name, and he waved enthusiastically as he walked over to Zuko’s house. “Hi! Hello! You’re Song and Jin, yes?”

“See, he _is_ psychic!” One of them gasped.

Aang’s infectious laugh filled the air. “Actually, you gave me your names when you made your appointment, but I appreciate the confidence.” He gestured for the girls to follow him back to his house, before calling over his shoulder, “Thanks, Zuko! You’re the best receptionist ever!”

“Stop calling me that!” Zuko shouted back. It was, unfortunately, correct in a way. Aang and Ty Lee’s clients always seemed to come to Zuko and Mai’s house first. Zuko was about one more visit away from buying a sign with a giant arrow that points towards Aang’s house that reads _THE WITCH IS THAT WAY._

He closed the door firmly behind him, making sure to slam it a little bit to make sure Aang heard. From the giggle that travel across the yard, he had. Zuko flopped back down on the couch, turning on the TV. He rolled his eyes. _Soulmate reading,_ he thought bitterly. _Give me a break._

No matter how ridiculous it sounded, he knew there was a reason Aang was so popular and it was because of his accuracy. Apparently, he was well known for his ability to do some weird psychic reading, and it would show him the soulmate of the person in front of him. He would then draw the face he saw with astounding likeness —even if the kid somehow had tricked all these people into thinking he was psychic, he was still a talented artist— and then some additional information, including a general time of when you would meet them. He was normally right on the mark, with a few weeks margin for error.

Zuko had to admit, he was a little curious. Even if it’s all fake, he still kind of wanted to experience it. His pride would never allow him to ask for one though, it would be like admitting there was some merit to the existence of soulmates. Believing in soulmates was childish, he knew. But still, he couldn’t help but think how incredible it would be if it _was_ real.

Which is what led him to Aang’s door. Not because he had sought him out, but by fate’s hand.

He knocked on the door hesitantly, a small parcel held in the other hand. When the door opened, Ty Lee stood on the other side and she grinned at him so widely and brightly that it could rival the sun. “Zuko! So good to see you!”

“Hi, Ty Lee,” he answered weakly. “Um, one of Aang’s packages was delivered to our house by mistake, figured I should bring it over.”

“Thanks, I know he’ll appreciate it!” She took the parcel, then said, “Do you want to come in?”

“Uh...” He did, actually. He couldn’t say that though. “I’m sure you’re busy with clients—”

“Nope!” Ty Lee chirped. “I’m done for the day, Aang’s in his last appointment, he should be out soon. It’d give us just enough time to serve the tea.”

Zuko was beginning to sense that Ty Lee didn’t plan to take no for an answer to her tea invitation. “Yeah. That sounds... nice.”

She squealed and pulled him in by the hand, closing the door behind him. The first thing he noticed upon entering the house was how warm and inviting it was; the second was the smell, like fresh cranberries and lavender incense. The walls of the home were adorned with plenty of tapestries, crystals taking rest upon nearly every surface he could see, and there was a collection of fancy Tibetan bowls near a pyramid of rolled-up yoga mats in the next room over.

Ty Lee sat him down at a low table in what appeared to be their main room that had been turned into a meditation center, and told him to wait while she made the tea. Zuko stared at the different books on the table, and they appeared to mostly be self-help books in nature, the titles reading “The Starseed Monologues” and “Embracing Your Shadow Self” — Zuko hadn’t a clue what either of those things meant, but they were interesting enough for him to warrant reading the back of them to see what they were about.

When Ty Lee came bounding back into the room with a kettle and three teacups, three bags of tea already in them, Zuko flipped the books back over quickly, pretending he hadn’t been looking. If Ty Lee noticed, she didn’t say anything.

Just as she started to pour the tea, Aang came out of an adjoined room, leading an old woman out as she held onto his arm. The woman was smiling at him widely. “Thank you, young man,” she said to him. “It just does my heart good to know my Edgar is resting easy.”

“Of course he is,” Aang confirmed gently. “It was a pleasure to do this for you.” When the woman left, Aang turned back to Zuko and Ty Lee, grinning, his seriousness completely replaced by his normal cheerful attitude. “Zuko, hi! What brings you over here for the first time?”

“Some of your crystals got delivered to their house,” Ty Lee responded, taking a sip of her tea. “Are you going to join us?”

It was quiet as Aang hummed, preparing himself a cup of tea. He took a single sip. “This is green tea?” When Ty Lee nodded, he added, “Where from? It’s really good.”

Ty Lee smirked. “Actually, Mai recommended it. I got it from the tea shop Zuko’s uncle owns. He only recently started making bags of tea and coffee to sell for people to make the drinks at home, but it’s still his recipes and it’s incredible.”

“It is! Give him my best for me, will you?” 

Zuko nodded noncommittally, before he cleared his throat, hesitantly asking, “So what was that lady talking about?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Aang answered apologetically. “Client confidentiality, I won’t break their trust.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Zuko quickly replied. “My mistake.” He was silent for a beat, before saying, “But, uh... those girls the other day... they told me something about a soulmate reading? What is that?”

“A lot of young people come in to ask about their soulmates,” Aang told him with a small smile. “Everyone wants to find true love and when you’re young, it’s all the easier to find them. You can travel without attachments if they aren’t in your area and you have time to look for them wherever life takes you next.”

“You say ‘young people’ as if you aren’t young. What are you, like nineteen? Twenty?”

“My body is twenty-one, but my soul is infinite,” Aang tutted. 

Zuko snorted into his cup of tea. “Sure.”

Aang made a face then said, “Why do you bring it up? Do you want a reading?”

“What?” Zuko asked. “I — I don’t know, like what would I even do with that information — I probably don’t even have one.”

Ty Lee gasped. “No, of course you do!” She cried, reaching across the table to grab Zuko’s hand. “Everyone has multiple soulmates; platonic, romantic, familial, anything. Trust me, Zuko, you’ve got soulmates.”

“I doubt I’d be able to find a romantic soulmate in this lifetime,” Zuko said softly. “With...” He gestured uselessly to his face. He knew the scar was ugly. He’d known it was an eyesore from the first day he had seen it, and no matter what any of his friends say, he knows it’s hard to ignore.

“Soulmates don’t care about that type of stuff, Zuko,” replied Aang with a voice that allowed no arguments. “If you meet someone with that connection to you, they don’t care what you look like — none of that superficial stuff matters. That’s the point of soulmates. It’s unconditional love.” He paused. “Don’t you think Mai loves you unconditionally?”

“She’s my best friend, always has been,” Zuko responded easily, tapping his fingers absentmindedly on the table. “She’s... the closest thing to family I have, other than my uncle.”

“You don’t think there’s a chance she could be a soulmate?” Ty Lee continued, “Familial or platonic?”

Zuko froze at her words. He tried to think of any time Mai had chosen someone over him — any time that Mai hadn’t stuck up for him in school, hadn’t fought with and for him — any time that Mai hadn’t been there for him, every second he struggled, every time he fell down — he couldn’t think of one, not a single time.

“I... I guess she is,” he finally said with reverence.

“See? You’ve got soulmates, we all do,” Aang told him happily. “I mean, if you want me to do a reading for one of your romantic soulmates, I can. Pro bono.”

“What? No, this is your work, I couldn’t take advantage of you like that.”

“Think of it like a gift then, from a friend who just wants to help another friend.”

Zuko swallowed thickly. Should he actually accept? Surely there wasn’t any truth to the matter, surely it would just be some random portrait — but Aang didn’t seem like he would lie to him like this. After all, he’s offering to do the reading for _free_ , what could he gain by lying? _They_ definitely believe in all this... why shouldn’t he?

“I — yeah. Okay. As long as you don’t mind—”

Zuko didn’t even have time to finish the thought before Aang cheered and grabbed Zuko by the wrist to make him stand, and all but dragged him into the room he had just come out of not even twenty minutes ago.

The door closed firmly behind them, Ty Lee shouting a giggly “Good luck!”

Aang lit some incense and candles, before putting on some calming music that resembled chanting. A few small lamps that resembled lanterns shined lowly in the corners of the room. Aang cleared his throat as he sat down on the cushion on the floor, a sketchbook and pencil beside him, which he pulled into his lap. “Take a seat,” he said, gesturing to the cushion across from him.

Zuko followed his direction. He never saw Aang this direct unless he was talking about work — it was strange to someone normally so bubbly, now so composed. 

“First, we start off with a meditation,” Aang began. “That’s how I get to the place where I can see things — astral realm and all that, it's hard to explain. Once I get there, I’ll look for your romantic soulmates. Soulmates can be with you for an indiscernible amount of time; some people meet a soulmate and their relationship lasts forever, leads to marriage, kids, but not every soulmate can be a winner in every life. So, I’ll be looking for your longest lasting soulmate. That make sense?”

Zuko just nodded. He didn’t think he would be able to find his voice to respond, even if he did know what to say. What if his longest lasting soulmate would only be for weeks, months, before they tired of him? He was afraid of the answer, but now that he was here — he _had_ to know.

“Great. Let’s start then.”

Aang closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Zuko did his best to match it, trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest with nerves. He couldn’t keep his eyes closed, he really needed to see how Aang does what he does.

It could have been minutes or hours, Zuko couldn’t tell, but eventually Aang began moving the pencil across the sketchbook in his lap. His eyes were still closed, a little smile sliding across his lips, and letting loose a single laugh, "Huh."

“What?” Zuko demanded, clearly on edge.

Aang smiled as the pencil moved deftly and quickly across the page. “Nothing. It’s just... I know this face. Very well, actually. He’s a good friend of mine.”

Not for the first time that day, Zuko stiffened at something that had been revealed. _“He_ ” Aang had said.

Zuko never told Aang he was gay, not once. And he wasn’t really out and proud about it, so there’s really no way Aang could have known that, unless of course Mai had said something, but she would never dream of it — there was _no way_ he could know that Zuko’s romantic soulmate _had_ to be a man. Unless...

He decided to stop thinking about it, instead choosing to focus on the way Aang’s hands flew across the page. He couldn’t really see the face he was drawing in the low light from this angle, and Aang looked so focused on his task at hand, Zuko didn’t dare interrupt him.

“Hm,” Aang mused. “I don’t know this other guy, but he keeps popping up as I’m going around.”

“Wait, another soulmate?”

“He was a romantic soulmate, but he wasn’t ready for you,” Aang said, shaking his head. “He isn’t your long lasting one; in fact, your relationship with him has already come and gone. His purpose in your life was to teach you a lesson or to help you learn something about yourself. Does that sound familiar?”

“Yeah, it does.” Zuko let out a disbelieving breath. He somehow knew that Aang had wandered upon Jet in whatever recess of his mind that he had found. And he was right, Jet had taught him a lesson. Jet was the reason he even figured out he was gay, since Jet made him question everything. Jet taught him a lot and no matter how poorly the relationship ended, he did still treasure those memories with Jet.

And yet, he should have always known that he and Jet were never going to last — the fire they both possessed in their hearts was always destined to set everything around them ablaze. Zuko hoped against all hope that he would find someone without that fire that burned without his permission. He needed... water. Or ice. Something to counteract him. That’s what he needed in a partner.

“I can hear you thinking,” Aang said with a chuckle. As if he could feel Zuko’s breath hitch at his words, he corrected himself quickly, “Not physically! I’m not actually in your head, I promise. I just know you. You’re freaking out a little, aren’t you? It’s okay if you are, most people do.”

“Yeah. I am a little. What if this person isn’t ready for me either? What if I’m not ready for him?” Zuko had never aired his worries like this to anyone but Mai and his uncle before, but here he was, completely at ease with Aang, feeling as though he could say any of his doubts, and Aang would give him all the answers he needed. “What if he’s too good, or if I don’t deserve him?” He finished softly.

Aang scoffed. “I do know this person, you know. Even if you feel like you aren’t good enough for him, it isn’t true. You both are great, you deserve the peace and happiness you can provide for each other. And no matter how you view your own worth, he will never see you as lower than him; he’ll see you as greater.” Aang spoke it with such conviction, Zuko couldn’t find it in himself to try to dissent. “And it’s going to last long. I don’t see an end at all, actually. I see marriage... I see some kids, it looks like you guys adopted a few — no, that’s wrong... you fostered them and you both got too attached to the kids. _Then_ you adopted them.”

Zuko stared at Aang, his jaw slack. Zuko had always thought about fostering kids; not adopting though. He had always been afraid that the cycle of abuse that carried on throughout his family, his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather — his greatest fear was repeating that cycle of abuse on kids of his own. By fostering, he would still have that barrier between himself and those children. But whenever he brought it up, Mai would tell him he gets too attached to strays, that if he let children into his house, they’d wiggle their way into his heart as well. 

“I can sense you guys _are_ ready for each other,” Aang continued smoothly, as if he hadn’t just blown Zuko’s entire psyche wide open. “He won’t make the first move though, he doesn’t feel like it’s been long enough since he lost his previous soulmate... he doesn’t really believe in all this. Soulmates. He never got a reading from me, as many times as I offered one. I think that he always knew in his heart that his relationship with her was something that couldn’t last, but he didn’t want it to be true, so he just... refused to believe. In any of it.” Aang looked a bit smug. “Maybe you’ll be able to change his mind.”

“What else can you tell me about him?” Zuko couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Aang continued to draw, eyes still closed. “He’s really smart. Although his logical thinking skills are high, his common sense is at zero. You’ll be able to even him out there.” Aang smiled and paused, as if in thought. “He’s a real creative type. He always thinks there can be a faster or better solution to a problem — he’s usually right, too. Stubborn as a mule, you guys will probably butt heads constantly with that. But he’s got a good heart, like you. He just wants to help people. He’s used to being a protector for people he cares about. Something tells me you could use that.”

Zuko didn’t know how to respond. It was so much to take in, but it felt... _real._ Aang was hitting so many boxes of things that he should never be able to know, but somehow does; Zuko’s fears, his wants, what he needs in a lover.

Zuko was a skeptical person by nature, and he had convinced himself he was just doing this as an experiment, to see what Aang does at his spiritual job that always went over Zuko's head whenever he brought it up. He wasn’t entirely sure he believed in all this either... and yet...

“Done.”

Zuko’s eyes snapped to Aang.

Aang opened his eyes, the grey irises flashing mischievously. He looked over his work, handing it to Zuko a second later. “This is him,” he said with a smile, pointing with the eraser of the pencil. “Normally I don’t get a name since I only see visions, not hear them, but he’s my friend so I’m sure I can tell you this: his name is Sokka.”

Zuko couldn’t take his eyes off the drawing. This was his soulmate? He was... _beautiful_. The drawing was so detailed that Zuko didn’t even know where to begin with the man’s face. Aang had drawn him with an easy smile, like that was his natural resting face. He had shaded in skin tone to indicate a darker complexion with dark hair to match. Prominent cheekbones, a slit through one eyebrow — but it didn’t look like he put it there himself for style, it looked like a scar. 

His eyes though... they weren’t shaded much at all except for the pupils, and they were framed by long eyelashes. Did he have light-colored eyes then?

It wasn’t a full body drawing, stopping at the chest, but Zuko could see wide shoulders that tapered down as it got closer to his waist. He seemed to be wearing a well worn graphic t-shirt and a chain necklace underneath the neck of the shirt, blocking whatever hung on it from view.

“He... he’s...” Zuko couldn’t even manage to form words, before finally choking out, “He’s perfect.”

“Don’t tell him that, can’t have him getting a big head,” Aang said with a cocky smirk. “I’m dating his sister, who’s literally the most beautiful woman in the world, of course he’s gonna be hot.” Zuko looked at him in shock. “I’m dating a woman, Zuko, but I’m not blind. Come on.”

Zuko nodded, accepting this answer. “I just...” His eyes went back to the picture, his fingers tracing across it with a feather light touch. “Do I... get to keep this?”

“He’s _your_ soulmate, why would I keep it?” Aang replied simply, before snuffing the candles out. The incense had burnt all the way down and Aang emptied the ashes. He moved around, putting things away in their proper place, and Zuko could do nothing but stare at the picture. What could he possibly have done in a past life to meet this man, and to somehow get this man to fall in love with him? And he was supposed to do it again in this life? But according to Aang, it was going to happen... and his soulmate — _Sokka_ — didn’t care. He didn’t care about his scar, and he... he would _really_ love him.

“Can I meet him?” Zuko asked, his voice coming out barely more than a plea. “I know it’s a lot to ask of you considering you already did this for free, but since you know him...”

Aang smiled at him. “Funny you should ask that. Ty Lee is planning to throw a theme party in a few weeks. And I know she really wants to invite Mai, you’d be welcome to come as well, obviously. And I’m going to invite my girlfriend and all our friends. He’d probably come, he isn’t one to turn down a party.”

Zuko nodded numbly. He thought about it. In a few weeks, he could meet his soulmate. The person that he’s meant to be with long enough to have children with, long-lasting love —

Of course, this is all just what Aang had said... but he knew that his whole mind and soul wouldn’t feel like this if it wasn’t real. He wouldn’t feel this burning in his chest, this screaming in his head like the past life that loved this man before recognized him and was begging to see him again.

Zuko finally managed to tear his eyes from the picture and looked back at Aang. “So, what’s the theme?”


	2. soulmates exist (especially when you think they don't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka finally meet - although it's not at the party like Aang had expected.  
> Still, fate always has a plan, and the boys find that out sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the t-rating comes in here!! includes: drinking, swearing, and some vague sexual innuendos, but they can be pretty easily dismissed.  
> anyways, i shorted the story from 3 parts to 2 because i didn't want to split this chapter up.  
> enjoy!

Zuko wasn’t able to focus at work; to be fair, he hadn’t been able to focus on anything since his reading with Aang.

How was he supposed to react when everything he had previously thought was turned on its head? 

Honestly, he would have completely dismissed it... if it wasn’t for the feeling in his gut whenever he looked at the picture Aang drew. He had it on his dresser, and every day for the past week, he told himself he was going to fold it up and put it somewhere, that it was weird to keep it out and look at it so much. 

He never actually followed through. Looking at the picture made him feel safe, it made him feel... like he had a purpose — something, some _one_ , to look for. 

Until now, he’d kind of been slumming around, not doing much. He had gotten his degree in marketing, but after graduation he realized he was only doing it because it’s what his family expected of him — so he quit his fancy advertising job that forced him to wear a suit everyday, and decided to go back to school and do something he _actually_ wanted to do.

He thought Mai would have been at least a little frustrated that he had done this without telling her since they still had to split rent, but she had just shrugged. “You hated that job, everyone could tell,” she had said to him. “Just go with your gut.”

So that’s what he did. He’d managed to save enough from his year with the company that he could still cover his necessities, and now he was back at school and working part-time at his uncle’s tea shop, just like the last time around. Still, he liked working with his uncle and the rest of the staff, so much so that he could almost deal with the customers. 

Which is what led him to the tea shop that day.

He had come in on a favor for Haru, who had to make up an exam that morning. Besides, he wasn’t doing anything else that day, so he figured he may as well take the shift for something to do. 

Teo waved at him as he walked in. “Hey!”

“Hey, man,” Zuko said as he went behind the counter. “Anything interesting yet?”

Teo shrugged. “Just you showing up. It’s just been me here this morning, pretty boring day.”

The two chatted for a bit behind the counter. It was still deadly early, the sun was just barely starting to rise. At six in the morning, it was pretty common to only have a few customers stop by. It would normally pick up in an hour or two though, which Zuko couldn’t wait for. Just sitting around was the worst, he may as well be at home in that case. 

He busied himself with some cleaning until he heard the bell at the door signaling an arrival. _Finally_. “Got it!” He called to Teo in the back room, who gave an affirmative response. 

Zuko grabbed his apron, putting it on as he turned to face the customer. “Hi, welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, what can—”

The breath was stolen from his lungs. 

_It was him._

What was he doing here? How — why — oh God, no, he’s just staring, SAY SOMETHING, STOP STARING, YOU GAY DISASTER —

“You good?” Sokka asked. “What, do I have something on my face?”

“No,” Zuko squeaked out. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, it’s... been a weird morning.”

Sokka nodded. “Get that.” He stared up at the board. “I’ve never been here, but my sister and her boyfriend have been talking about it so much, I figured I may as well try it out. Anything you recommend?”

“Uh,” Zuko began. “We’ve got a few specials going on right now. We’re more of a tea shop, but we’ve got a good selection of coffee so... yep.”

Sokka stared up at the board, and Zuko took the opportunity to examine Sokka a little more closely. Aang really was a good artist, he got Sokka’s face as close to exact as he could image — although he had omitted a few piercings and the bone choker that decorated the base of his throat, and how _dare_ he not include the tribal tattoo peeking from underneath his sleeve — but his eyes were once again drawn to the silver chain necklace that hid beneath his shirt. 

He really shouldn’t be thinking of it so much, but now that he saw that whatever was hanging on it was apparently _always_ hidden from view, it felt like a secret that he _needed_ to see. 

“—your favorite?” 

Zuko blinked once. “What?”

Sokka smirked. “I asked what your favorite thing on the menu is.”

“Oh.” Zuko’s cheeks burned so red at being caught, that he suspected his scarred and unscarred cheek might be the same color now. “Um. I usually prefer jasmine tea.”

“Are you just saying that because this is the Jasmine Dragon?” Sokka asked with a small laugh. 

“No, Jasmine’s always been my favorite. My uncle owns the shop, he asked me to help come up with the name.” Zuko wasn’t sure why he was telling him all this, but the word vomit wouldn’t stop. 

“Oh, makes sense that you’re family owns the place.” Sokka suddenly got a wicked smile on his face. “Because you’re my favorite thing on the menu.” He did finger guns at the end. 

Zuko stared. “What?” He deadpanned.

“Damn, no good?” Sokka laughed. “Bummer. Out of all my coffee shop pick-up lines, I thought that was one of my best.”

“That was a pick-up line?” 

“I mean it was supposed to... nevermind, can I get the chai latte—” Sokka’s eyes flickered to his nametag. “—Zuko?”

“Yeah.” Zuko turned and started to make it. His mind was racing.

His first thought? Oh no, he’s way hotter in person. 

Second thought? Oh no, he’s a fucking _nerd_. 

“Hey. Hey, Zuko,” Sokka sang. “I can feel something _brewing_ between us.”

“Please don’t,” Zuko sighed.

“No, you said you’re having a weird morning. I’m going to either make it better or make it _way_ weirder.” Zuko huffed at his words, and Sokka smiled. “I’m not gonna stop until I get you to laugh.”

Zuko poured the drink into the to-go cup. “Can you at least try better jokes then?” 

“Ah, a man of culture I see. Alright. Give me a minute to think of something better. Only the finest for the best, onlyest barista I’ve seen today.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes. He was starting to doubt if he would actually be able to handle this for the rest of his life like Aang said he would. Sokka was silent as Zuko rang up his order and he paid, until Zuko handed him his latte with a dismissive, “Here’s your drink.” 

“Thanks!” Sokka took a sip. “Oof, that’s hot. Almost as hot as you.”

Zuko blushed.

“Ha! Okay, I got a reaction at least,” Sokka cheered. “Not a laugh, but I guess it’s better than nothing.” He looked down at his phone. “I gotta get to class. Catch you later.” He turned and went to leave, but stopped at the door. “I’ll make you laugh some day yet, Zuko!”

When Sokka left, Zuko finally let out a laugh. Not because anything Sokka said was funny, but because this whole thing was absurd.

So he met his soulmate at work, completely by surprise. Sure, life is like that. The cheesy pick-up lines were pretty out of the blue, and he was surprised he could keep it together. Normally he would’ve been much more annoyed. But it was _Sokka_ , his _soulmate_. 

But Sokka had no clue he was his soulmate, and it’s not like he could just _say that_ , he would’ve thought Zuko was out of his mind. Aang told him that Sokka didn’t really believe in soulmates, so Zuko surmised he would just have to approach this like any normal relationship. 

If only he wasn’t equally terrible at those. 

———

“SUKI!” The pounding at the door was accompanied by a shout. “Suki! I know you’re in there!”

Suki groaned. She opened the door, and Sokka pushed his way in. 

“What?!” She hissed. “It’s my day off and it’s like ten, what do you _want_?”

“This is an emergency! And you didn’t pick up your phone!”

“I was _asleep_ , you fu—”

“Suki, come on,” he whined. “Please! I need to talk to someone about this and you’re the only one who I trust to give it to me straight.”

Suki sighed as she pulled on a sweatshirt, flopping down on her couch. “Fine. What is it?”

“It’s about a boy—”

“Get the fuck out of my house.”

“Suki!”

“I’m so tired of listening to this, Sokka. You can’t come to your ex-girlfriend every time you have romance problems. Don’t you think it’s a little weird?”

“...No?” Sokka said with a frown. “You’re my best friend, you know me better than anyone, wouldn’t it make the _most_ sense to come to you for dating advice? You literally know what it’s like to date me.”

Suki couldn’t argue with that. “Fine,” she huffed. “But you better have a point, if you’re just going to be in a bisexual panic for an hour then I’m gonna start drinking.”

“Didn’t you just wake up?”

“Your point? I’ll let you rant for thirty minutes uninterrupted, at which point you’re gonna shut up, listen to what I have to say, then leave.”

“Wha— but Su—”

“Twenty-nine minutes and thirty seconds remaining.”

“Fuck, okay so—”

———

Suki stood in the kitchen, spreading cream cheese on her bagel as she listened to Sokka vent, lying on his back on her couch like he was at a therapy appointment. 

“—and then I said I’d get him to laugh eventually, insinuating that I would be back. Would it be too early to go back now?”

Suki paused for a moment, before saying, “Are you done or is that rhetorical?”

Sokka sighed. “Yeah, I’m done.”

“So,” Suki begins, taking a bite of her bagel. “Why exactly couldn’t you talk to your sister about this?”

“You know what she’s been like ever since Yue died; she’s been walking on eggshells around me whenever I bring up dating. She constantly thinks I’m on the verge of collapse,” Sokka responded.

“Well, to her credit, you _were_ on the brink of collapse for a few months after it happened,” she corrected. 

“ _Still_. It’s been two years, I feel like... I dunno, maybe I’m not actually ready, but... I feel like I _could be_ , for this guy.” Sokka looked up at her. “Is that fucked up of me to say to you?”

“I should be offended, but I’m not,” Suki said, going to sit next to him as he sat up on the couch. “We had some fun, but I think if we had stayed together then it would’ve ended without us being able to stay friends. I think you and I are exactly where we’re supposed to be.”

“Yeah. We did have fun.” Sokka smiled at her fondly. “I am sorry about that though. I knew that I wasn’t ready, it was way too soon after Yue’s death to be ready to be with anyone else. I guess I just needed some comfort.”

“We both did. We just found it in ways we shouldn’t have. Live and learn.” Suki patted his hand. “I’m happy for you. I haven’t seen you this excited about someone since Yue.”

“What? No, come on, what about that girl a few months ago?”

“You didn’t even go on one date with her,” Suki scoffed. “This is the first time you’ve mentioned seeing someone again.”

Sokka opened his mouth to say something, then paused to think. “I... huh. I guess you’re right.”

“I always am,” Suki tutted. “But you didn’t want to go to Aang about this? He’s basically the love guru of Ba Sing Se.”

“Come on, _Aang_?” Sokka groaned. “He would tell me that the guy might be a soulmate. He said that about Yue too, and look where that left me.”

“Sokka,” Suki began quietly. “You can’t blame Aang for that. He told you that she was your soulmate, but he also said not all soulmates last a lifetime. You knew that. You believed him then, why not now?”

“Because—” he hesitated. 

“Because...?” Suki prodded. 

“Because I can’t go through that again,” Sokka whispered. “What if I find another? What if I don’t _have_ another? I don’t know which would be worse.”

“I think you do,” Suki told him firmly, holding one of his hands in hers. “Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.”

Sokka sighed. “You sound like my dad.”

“Your dad’s a smart guy, he makes a lot of sense. I’ll never forget what he said at the wake, when we were helping Yue’s parents pack up all the flowers. Do you remember it?” 

Sokka shrugged. 

“He said that grief is the price we pay for love.” Suki paused. Sokka didn’t react, so she continued, “Would you rather have never met Yue at all?”

“No,” Sokka answered quickly. “Of course I would’ve still wanted to meet her.”

“Then you have your answer. You deserve that kind of love again, Sokka. We couldn’t provide it to each other, but maybe this guy that you seem to like so much can. You at least need to try.”

“Yeah, okay. I will.” He squeezed her hand, and Suki squeezed back. He pulled her into a tight hug, and she smiled against his shoulder. 

“Now,” she began. “I need to clean and do laundry. Either you’re helping or you’re leaving so I can get stuff done.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, bye — WAIT!” He stopped at the front door. “Did Aang invite you to his party this weekend?”

“Yeah, so did Ty Lee, she said she really wants us to come.”

“I don’t... Ty Lee as in Aang’s roommate? I didn’t think she liked me that much,” Sokka mused. 

“Well, apparently they’ve got big plans for next weekend, and if we aren’t there then they’re gonna drag us there by force — her words, not mine.”

“Kinda sounds like your words,” Sokka said with a smirk. Suki chucked a pillow at him and he closed the door, shouting back through the door, “Love you, see you tomorrow!”

“Shut up!” Came the laughed reply through the door. “Love you too!”

———

Sokka loved parties; he was typically the life of them, if he does say so himself. Plus, it was a theme party. Toph always said they’re corny, but he liked the idea of everyone following a dress code — mostly because he always put extra effort in to outshine the average partygoer, but still, his point stands. 

This party was no different. Katara had gone to Aang and Ty Lee’s early to help set up and make drinks, so he, Suki, and Toph had agreed to come later in the night. The drive passed swiftly with Suki organizing the drinks they brought in the cooler and Toph cracking jokes the whole way there.

(“Don’t worry guys, if you need a designated driver tonight, I’ve got you covered!”

“Oh Toph, you don’t have to — wait a second—”)

When Sokka finally parked, he put it by the garage. Aang had already said that they were more than welcome to spend the night, and Sokka planned to take him up on it. 

“I know that the theme was a little vague, but let me get this straight,” Toph said, continuing their conversation from the car as they approached the door. “You guys are matching?”

“Yeah, we just repurposed our Halloween costumes from a few years ago,” Sokka said smoothly as he knocked on the door. 

“So you wore a couples costume with your ex-girlfriend?”

“...Fuck,” Sokka eventually let out. “That is what we did, isn’t it?”

“Whoops,” Suki admitted. “But we look hot, that’s what matters.”

“Damn right!” He hooted, and she nudged his shoulder. 

And it was true, there’s a reason they chose to reuse these costumes and it was because they looked _good._ Sokka liked the aesthetic, he got to wear more jewelry and those giant black combat boots his sister hated because they made too much noise when he walked, _and_ it was socially acceptable for him to have his puffy white shirt unbuttoned obscenely low. Before they left, Suki had put little braids into his hair before he pulled it up and (of course, he’d never admit it) he loved it when she did his hair, it reminded him of when his mom and Yue would always play with it. It made him feel comforted, but Suki’s presence had always been that.

Plus, Suki always brought an element of realism, and he really liked seeing her in leather — hey, just because they aren't dating anymore doesn’t mean he’s not allowed to _look._

Aang swung the door open. “You’re here!” He threw his arms around the group of three, Toph scoffing but nevertheless still sinking into the hug. 

“So, tell me your costumes,” Aang said, gesturing from his white toga up to his gray wig and beard. He motioned with the easel he held. “I’m Leonardo da Vinci!”

“Well, I came as my future self,” Toph replied, drawing attention to the fact that she was dressed like herself, but with boxing gloves and a matching championship belt. 

“Toph,” Aang whined. “You’re supposed to be a historical figure!”

“Are you saying I won’t be famous in the future, Aang? Wow. I can’t believe this—”

Aang sighed. “Not really in the spirit of the party, but _fine_.” He turned to Sokka and Suki. “And you are... pirates!”

“Calico Jack and Anne Bonny, at your service!” Sokka declared proudly, taking off his pirate hat and placing it over his chest with a flourish. 

Suki smiled. “Do you like my sword? It’s real — oh, it’s not _sharpened_ , calm down, I just wanted to add some authenticity,” she added when she saw the concerned look on Aang’s face.

“And mine—!” Sokka shouted, pulling out his plastic sword from his belt. “—Is not!”

“Come on in, Katara and Ty Lee made Jell-O shots.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Toph whooped.

As they walked further into the kitchen, Sokka was a bit surprised by the sheer number of people in the house. He really shouldn’t be, given how quickly and easily Aang was always able to make friends, but he had still expected something more intimate, not a thumping party with nearly eighty people and a DJ in the corner of the room controlling strobe lights set to music.

Multiple people stopped to say hi, some of them he had to ask what their costumes were. (His favorites were Haru as P.T. Barnum, Teo as the mystery machine from _Scooby-Doo_ , and Katara as Holly Golightly from _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_.)

Once they finally reached the kitchen, Aang immediately went to the fridge and began offering his companions Jell-O shots, insisting on a toast to their friendship. (“What is this, are we going to defeat some big bad villain with the power of friendship like we’re superheroes in a children’s show?” Toph had sneered, but still let Aang do his little speech wherein he made his friends feel special.) 

After a few shots each, Aang encouraged everyone to dance and get some drinks, pointing out snacks and shouting, “Go crazy, it’s a party!”

After a while of dancing and mingling, the group had scattered a bit. Aang had gone to go check on some things and Katara had gone with him, Toph going to hang out with Haru and Teo, insisting she could kick their asses at beer pong. (She probably could, but Sokka wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of letting her know that.) So now it was just Suki that remained at his side, shouting over the music. He spun her around a few times as she giggled, attempting to dip him, but clearly misjudging his size as he ended up falling and he took Suki down with him just as the song died down. Suki laughed as she untangled them from the floor, pulling him up. Her face was tinged red, indicating she was feeling the effects of the alcohol, and Sokka suspected he only looked a little bit more composed.

Aang popped up behind them, throwing his arms over Sokka’s shoulders like a backpack, shaking him slightly, before shouting, “Where’s Ty Lee? I’ve lost my co-host!”

Evidently he had yelled it loud enough for at least two voices surrounding them to answer, “Porch!”

Aang thanked the mysterious voices, and led the group out to the housed-in patio to meet his other friends. Aang held Katara’s hand, which was especially helpful for when she stumbled and almost fell into the little makeshift greenhouse Aang and Ty Lee had on their porch. He had simply laughed and sat them down on the hanging swing that swayed comfortably in the September breeze.

Ty Lee had been leaning against a girl in the center of the conservatory, looking up at the skylight that took up the entire length of the roof to stare at the moon and stars. When Ty Lee heard more voices, she looked and she nearly shrieked as she stood and launched herself at Suki, placing a kiss on her cheek. “You came!” She pulled everyone close to her in a hug. “You all came! The gang’s all here!” It really was absolutely no surprise to Sokka why she and Aang got along so well. 

Sokka poked Suki’s cheek where Ty Lee’s bright red lipstick had stained it, but Suki slapped his hand away, as if to tell him not to wipe it off. He raised an eyebrow before he caught on, then smirked a little bit. She clearly noticed that _he_ noticed, and she mumbled, “Shut up.”

The girl Ty Lee had been snuggled up against stood up and opened her mouth to say something, before Ty Lee wrapped an arm around both Suki and her, declaring, “This is Suki! I told you about her, remember?”

The girl gave a sarcastic little smirk that didn’t look misplaced on her face, nor did it look malicious. “I remember, yes. Hi, I’m Mai.”

“Nice to officially meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you as well,” Suki responded.

Ty Lee sighed dreamily. “See? We’re already all getting along so well.”

Mai rolled her eyes. “Can we sit back down now?”

“Okay!”

Suki ended up pulling Sokka down with them, and they stared up. When he looked at the moon, he smiled wistfully. Yue had been named after the moon, and the name had represented her love in life as well. She had adored the moon and the stars, she had always said she wanted to go to space one day, she was studying astrophysics when Sokka first met her. He couldn’t help but think that she would have definitely made it up there, if she’d gotten more time.

“Hey,” Suki whispered as she reached out to squeeze his hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “I’m okay. It’s nice. I like to think that she’s up there.”

“Yeah,” Suki said, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I think so too.”

“Hey, I got more — oh.” A voice cut itself short from where the owner now stood at the door. 

Sokka turned to see that coming onto the porch from the direction of the kitchen was Zuko, the hot barista who didn’t like his pick-up lines.

Sokka smiled. “Hey! What are you doing here?”

Zuko was holding three drinks, so he gestured to the house outside with his head. “I live next door with Mai.”

“No kidding? Small world.”

“Yeah,” Zuko said softly. “I guess it is.”

He held out the drinks and Ty Lee and Mai each took one, and when he went to sit down on Mai’s other side, Ty Lee stopped drinking and made a protesting noise. “Wait, I want Suki over here, she and Mai need to talk more!” Ty Lee finally said when took a moment to breathe. “Sit by Sokka!”

“I—”

“Good idea!” Suki said, cutting off Zuko’s protests. She scrambled to sit on Mai’s other side, taking her drink with her. “Thanks, Zuko, nice to meet ya, you’re a pal.”

Zuko sighed. “Sure I am.” He sat down beside Sokka cross-legged. 

Sokka had his legs pulled up to his chest, staring through the glass, not wanting to look away from the sky for too long. Sokka played with his necklace through the thin material of his shirt. If someone looked close enough, they’d probably be able to see the shape of the pendant since the shirt was already unbuttoned enough, but Sokka usually liked to keep it hidden.

“What’s that?” Zuko asked. Sokka turned to look at him, somewhat startled to have been interrupted from his thoughts. “Sorry, I was just... wondering.”

Sokka’s eyebrows drew together in thought. The necklace was a gift, and it was something he liked to keep for himself, like it was his own secret — but he really _did_ like Zuko, and if he was ever going to date Zuko, then he would find out sooner or later. 

“It’s a necklace, my girlfriend gave it to me,” Sokka answered, pulling it out from under his shirt. He let Zuko get a look at the crescent moon that hung there, with two blue beads on either side. “I added the beads, they were my mom’s. She used to wear them in her hair, so... it’s just a nice reminder. Of them.”

“It’s pretty,” Zuko told him, but there was something slightly pained behind his eyes that Sokka couldn’t place. “She has great taste. What’s she like?”

“She was great,” Sokka said softly. “So was my mom.”

Zuko frowned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t... we can talk about something else.”

Sokka shook his head. “No. It’s nice to talk about them. Makes it feel... easier, talking about the good times. You know?”

“Yeah, I do know. I lost my mom when I was young too,” Zuko told him. “My therapist always told me that I need to address the problem to properly grieve, but it was hard. It’s hard to let go, but she always told me that it was important to let go of the pain, or else it will cloud over all the good memories as well.”

“That’s good advice,” Sokka said with a small smile. “I’ve heard something similar. By a bunch of people, actually. I just...” He placed the pendant back under his shirt, patting his chest. “I like to keep them right here. Makes me feel better.”

Zuko nodded, but didn’t answer. Eventually he inquired, “What was she like? Your girlfriend, I mean. Why the moon?”

“Yue? She loved the moon. I used to say it was because she was named after the moon, but now I feel like the moon should’ve been named after her,” Sokka said, staring up again. “She was the kindest person I’ve ever met, she was smart too, I could hardly keep up with her some days. She just... cared. About everyone. I think that’s what I loved most about her. She never gave up on anyone, especially not me.” When Zuko didn’t answer, he turned his attention back to him. “Sorry, I still always call her my girlfriend, I know it’s probably weird. She’s been gone for a few years now, but we never broke up, and I was with her until the end so... it would feel _wrong_ if I ever called her my ex-girlfriend. Because she was never an ex, she was just... _gone._ ”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Zuko told him. “I think she’d like that you carry her memory around all the time — I know I would, at least.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Sokka replied, resting his head on his knees as he looked at Zuko. “So, what about you? Any tragic backstory you want to share with the class?”

Zuko laughed shortly. “I could tell you about the scar, but I think that’s a story for another date.”

“Oh, is this a date?” Sokka asked, a smirk sliding across his lips.

“ _Day_ ,” Zuko corrected quickly, his cheeks burning. “I meant date as in day.”

“Mhm, sure. If you wanted to date me, you could’ve just said so. Or you could’ve laughed at any of my pick-up lines, that would’ve worked for me.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “If they were good, maybe you would have been _able_ to pick me up.”

“Oh-ho! There’s some fire in you, pretty boy!” Sokka laughed loudly and took another sip of his drink. “I like that, how refreshing to have someone who can match my repertoire.”

“Don’t flatter yourself too much there, dumbass,” Suki shout-whispered from down the line, where she sat next to Mai.

“Don’t you have some flirting to get back to?” Sokka snarked, to which Suki replied by sticking her tongue out at him (which he returned in kind), before she retreated to her previous conversation.

“So,” Zuko began again. “Pirates.”

“Yeah, Suki and I always loved pirates. I think it might be because we’re both bisexual, and I think having a kink for piracy is apart of bisexual culture.”

Zuko snorted right as he was taking a drink, and Sokka hit him on the back once when he started coughing. “I wouldn’t know,” Zuko said rawly. “I was a theatre kid, not a pirate kid.”

“Ugh, _theatre_? Disgusting.”

“Hey, don’t bash the theatre kids!”

“I absolutely _will_ bash the theatre gays,” Sokka retorted with mirth, eyeing up Zuko’s costume. “What are you supposed to be, hm? A greaser? Just like a theatre gay.”

Zuko blushed again and mumbled something, looking away. 

“Sorry, what was that?”

Zuko sighed. “No, not a greaser. Worse. From the play _Grease_.”

“No! You’re Danny Zuko?” Sokka howled with laughter. “Isn’t that a little too on the nose?”

“I didn’t pick the costume!” Zuko defended. “Mai and Ty Lee wanted to go as bad Sandy and good Sandy. I used to do matching costumes with Mai, so Ty Lee said I could still match with them!”

Unfortunately his arguments were all for naught, Sokka wouldn’t stop laughing. Eventually, Sokka placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and let out a low sound as he tried to catch his breath. “You know what, Zuko? I understand wanting to match with your sapphic friends — I mean, look at me and Suki. But still, I’m...” He chuckled again. “I’m never going to forget our second meeting: ‘he was dressed like Danny Zuko,’ I’ll tell all our friends, and they’ll always reply with, ‘He dressed like his namesake?’ And then we’ll all laugh.”

“Planning pretty far into the future, aren’t we?” Zuko muttered jokingly.

Sokka’s laughter died away, leaving him only with a small smile on his face, and a hopeful look in his eyes. “I mean... yeah, I guess I am. I think you’re pretty great, Zuko.”

“Yeah, uh, well... you too.”

“You have such a way with words,” Sokka sighed, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. 

Zuko shoved his shoulder into Sokka’s lightly to jostle him, and Sokka laughed again. Sokka looked at Aang. Aang had his arm wrapped around Katara, who must have fallen asleep at some point in the last hour while everyone was looking up at the stars. Aang winked at him knowingly, and nodded in Zuko’s direction. Sokka resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course_ Aang had something to do with this. 

His blue eyes were drawn back to Zuko, who was staring up through the skylight once more, his half-full bottle dangling limply from one hand. Sokka admired his profile for a minute, and he hazarded a look back at Aang once more, who smiled at him. He finally followed Zuko’s gaze to the sky, to try and spot any constellations that lie there.

_Okay, if any powers that be are listening, mom, Yue, universe, anyone,_ Sokka thought. _If this is going to hurt less than last time, if this time around is going to be better, if I won’t lose him like I lost her — give me a sign._

Sokka wasn’t sure what kind of sign he expected. But if Aang wanted him to believe in the powers of the universe, soulmates, and everything else his mind told him was irrational to even consider — then he wanted a sign, right that second, as proof that the universe might actually be looking out for him.

Ty Lee gasped. “Look!” She pointed just to the left of Sokka’s head out of the window beside him. “A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!”

Everyone turned to look; it was only there for a second, but they all saw the path it left behind, if only for a moment. Sokka wanted to scoff, but he was pretty shocked at the quick response he received. _Alright, universe, you win this round._

“What’d you wish for?” Zuko asked. 

“I made a wish before I saw it, actually,” Sokka told him softly. “What about you?”

“I don’t think I should say now. Don’t want to jinx it. How about I just tell you at a later date?” 

Sokka smiled at the word choice once more, placing his drink in his hand closest to Ty Lee. “I’d like that. Maybe then I’ll tell you mine.”

“I think I’d like that, too.”

Sokka hesitantly started to inch a little bit closer to Zuko. Zuko seemed to notice, and he put his drink in his hand opposite Sokka as well.

Sokka tried to remember Suki’s words from a few days ago. 

Slowly, his hand crossing the space between his body and Zuko’s, he reached out — not wanting to grab Zuko’s hand, but still wanting to touch him. 

_Grief is the price we pay for love..._

Zuko’s hand slid over to meet his, and he placed his hand on top of Sokka’s, blushing furiously but with a determined glint in his golden eyes that proved he wasn’t going to force Sokka to make the first move — at least, not alone. 

Zuko smiled at him, an action so bright and full of love, full of hope — something was set ablaze in Sokka’s heart. 

_...And it is a price worth paying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really loved writing this, i think it was cute.  
> if you liked this story too, please let me know, i love to hear from you guys, it makes my day!!  
> love u and thank you for reading!  
> -tay


End file.
